Same Time Tomorrow
by starsfromhere
Summary: AU. Nathan and Haley are friends with benefits in college, but what happens when they think they might have feelings for each other that goes beyond bed? R&R, might be a little graphic. Updated, Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Nathan opened his eyes slowly, hearing the rustle of someone moving around. He turned on his side to see Haley gathering her clothes.

"Why are you out of here so fast tonight?" He asked while stifling a yawn. "It's only two A.M."

She turned around, her reddish-blonde hair in soft waves around her bare shoulders.

"Maybe you've forgotten about Jake, my boyfriend?"

He smirked. "The one who won't put out?"

Haley sent him a glare, and returned to pulling on her pants.  
"Yes, one and the same. Have you seen my-"

Nathan lazily pulled a lacy bra from the sheets, and tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she clasped it over the perfect twin mounds he admired so much.

He grinned and laid back to watch her change, taking in her sculpted, toned body.

"Sure you have to go so soon? Maybe we could get in a round two."

She eyed him staring. "You mean round three?"

He laughed, settling back into the pillows again.

"Why do we still do this?"

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You don't like it anymore?"

"What? Of course I do. Guaranteed sex, no strings attached, it's perfect. But what I'm wondering is why you do it. I mean, you've got Jake. Do you really need to be fucked so badly that you'll do it with your hot friend?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you do say so yourself."

Haley walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"I guess. Wow, that's pretty pathetic. I'm a whore." She laughed to herself.

Nathan smiled his signature smirk. "Guess so."

She threw a pillow at him. "Shut up."

As she walked towards the door, she whispered over her shoulder, "So tomorrow night?"

"Probably more like tomorrow afternoon. We don't have practice," he said, grinning, "I'll need a work-out."

She rolled her eyes again. "That I can definitely provide."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley let herself into her dorm room, feeling restless. Her roomate and best friend, Brooke, was at a frat party, one that Haley was going to after she got dressed and called Jake. Nathan would probably be there, and Haley was glad. She badly wanted to have a good time tonight, and he always knew how to help her in that department.

The two at first met freshman year, and naturally, they clicked immediately. They had the same fun-loving persona, good looks, and high social status. They also had the same idea of the relationship they wanted. Both sought a good time with an attractive person, no strings attached. Haley and Nathan had quickly built routine on the late night booty calls and jello shots, and depended on having a sexy partner to go to parties with who, in the end, wanted the same thing to end the night: mind blowing sex.

That lasted until the summer of sophomore year, when Haley met a guy named Jake down by the Jersey shore. He was a year older and went to a different school, but they became a couple anyway. Another thing about Jake was that he wanted to wait until he got married to have sex. Haley remembered telling Nathan this one night, and how hilarious he'd found it.

Although her connection with Jake remained strong, Haley didn't want to give up her party-girl attitude or her relationship with Nathan. The solution was simple. Seeing as Jake was halfway across the country, she carried on her normal life with Nathan, and when Jake visited the campus, everyone's lips were sealed. Haley was so popular that anyone who dared say a word to her boyfriend was sure to have a nasty rumor spread about them by her friend Brooke.

Haley now stood in front of her closet, wearing only a purple thong and matching bra, trying to decide what to wear. She pulled out a skimpy yellow tank top and short faded jean skirt, tugging them over her small frame. Slipping her feet into a pair of heels, she grabbed her purse, complete with a couple of Trojans in case they didn't quite make it to his room. Haley smiled to herself as she remembered the time they had been so drunk that they'd fucked behind some bushes near the frat house. She decided to call Jake tomorrow, because right now, she was ready for fun.

Nathan sat at a game of I Never with the gang, laughing as Brooke admitted to being arrested for nudity in public.

"I was drunk, alright? I think that was at the Classics, after the squad hit the Dizzy Rooster once Whitey said lights out…"

Haley made her way through the crowd to her friends, grabbing a shot off a tray as she went.

"Bottoms up!" She cheered as they all downed their alcohol. Nathan grinned at her as he pulled her onto his lap. Haley lowered her lips to his ear and whispered to him seductively.

"Hey you."

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Isn't that a shame." She whispered as she kissed his neck, feeling his arousal underneath her.

He moaned softly, so their friends couldn't hear him, and began to rub her firm butt.

She sighed into his neck, her hands groping his member, earning a louder groan from him, this one causing Peyton and Skills to smirk.

Haley grinned at them, and took Nathan's hand. "Let's go somewhere more private."

She pulled him up the stairs, into the first available room with no-one already fucking in it.

He quickly locked the door, and turned to her, pushing her up against the wall, his hard chest to her. Their lips met immediately, tongues fighting for dominance as Haley pulled her legs around his waist, suspended between the wall and his warm body.

"Nathan… I want you to fuck me so badly… let's do it already…" She panted to him.

He pulled away from her to take off his clothes as she stripped quickly. Nathan stretched a condom over his dick, only to feel her pushing him back onto the unmade bed. "No foreplay tonight," she whispered, "I just want a good hour of hard core fucking."

He smirked at her before pushing himself into her wetness. She moaned loudly, straddling him, her hands on his chest as began to ride him. He laid back and watched her, her hair dancing as she pleasured him. Haley was dominant in bed, and he usually didn't have to do much. Nathan gazed at her breast, bouncing against her chest, two perfectly proportioned mounds. He glanced at her face, a look of pure satisfaction gracing her features.

"Nathan, that feels so fucking good, oh, baby."

He smirked, and began to thrust, knowing exactly how she liked it. Hard and rough, he pushed himself deeper into her, until she moaned his name, so loud and thrilling, signaling that she had came. She pulled him out of her, falling onto the bed next to him.

"God, Nathan, you hardly did anything that time. Too tired?"

He grinned slyly. "You never needed any help before."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Could you give me a BJ?"

"What? Since when do you request?"

"Since you stopped fucking and let me just ride you for an hour."

He sighed, but obligingly went beneath the covers to pleasure her. Nathan heard a long moan as soon as his tongue touched her warmth, and he smiled to himself as he went further into her, knowing that she wasn't the only one getting a blow job tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for sticking with this story and leaving so many great reviews. To answer a certain question asked, the Jake in this story is indeed Jake Jagelski from the show, except that this dude doesn't have a baby. Also, I wanted to let you all know that this story isn't going to be fluff. I have the whole storyline in mind, and it's going to be dramatic and original. I'm going to try to update regularly too. Enjoy!**

Brooke sat on Haley's bed, watching as her friend haphazardly shoved clutter into drawers.

"So I've let everyone know that the boyfriend is coming for the weekend. No-one will say a word. I promise."

Brooke grinned evilly.

"I watched Mean Girls last night for inspiration for some good rumors to spread if anything gets out."

Haley rolled her eyes as she laughed at he roommate's antics.

"Thanks, Brooke. You're a goddess."

She shrugged.

"I know."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haley was applying mascara when her cell phone rang.

"Oh, God…" She muttered to herself when she realized who was calling.

"Nathan…" She groaned.  
"Hales…" He whined, imitating her perfectly.

"You do know that Jake should be here any minute?"

"Really? You going to tell him about our little arrangement?"

Haley's voice caught in her throat.

"What the fuck? Why should I? It's not like we're getting engaged or anything serious like that!"

She could practically see him smirking through the phone.

"Did I strike a nerve?"

She rolled her eyes angrily.

"BYE!" She bellowed, slamming the phone shut.

A quiet knock rapping at the door caught Haley by surprise.

"Hopefully he didn't hear that…"

She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

A tall guy with unruly auburn hair and a sweet smile stood before her.

"Jake!" Haley squealed as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her lags around his waist.

He laughed a deep, joyful laugh, and spun her around.

"Hales! God, I missed you."

She buried her head in his shoulder as he hugged her to his body. Little did the happily reunited couple know that a well built blue-eyed man watched this exchange from behind a corner.

Haley pulled away and kissed her boyfriend.

"I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too. And I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

Jake laughed good naturedly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll show you a little later. I want to meet your friends right now. I want to see what you do when I'm not around."

Haley couldn't help giggling nervously at his phrasing.

"I don't do anything when you aren't around. Nothing at all."

**Okay, time to review! Sorry that was a short chapter, but look forward to some Nathan/Jake interaction and a shocker that you probably won't expect. Thanks again!**


End file.
